Graduation Ball
by RavenL0221
Summary: Hermione agrees to go to the graduation ball with Diraco with the full intentions of a one night stand, but when he confesses to something much more complicated will she give him a chance or will she move on with her life, leaving Hogwarts -and Draco- as a memory.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy and I had never been closer to blows than we were now. He was taller by at least six inches, but I still managed to look up at him with all the malice of a half giant.

"Know it all," he snapped.

"Coward," I jabbed. With every insult we threw McGonagall and Snape, respectively, deducted points.

"Fur ball,"

"Bowling ball,"

"Teacher's pet,"

"Daddy's boy," before I knew it I was enveloped in the smell of sandalwood, the taste of pumpkin juice and lemon tart danced on my tongue. I froze in his arms, but my lips fought with his. Heat crackled between the two of us, filling the room with a tension that could only be called sexual. My hands clenched his robes violently, jerking him closely. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall could take no more of our display that she broke it up.

"20 points from Slytherin and 20 from Gryffindors."

I tore myself from his embrace, red faced and unreasonably flustered. His breathing was hard and he scowled at me, hate twisting his features.

"Mudblood," he spat. His lips were a little bruised from our encounter.

"Ferret," with that he stuffed his parchment into his bag and swept out of the classroom. I followed, Ron and Harry flanking me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled. I was so angry I thought I may burst, my own lips were tender from being assaulted and my hands shook with fury. I didn't answer him. Harry followed silently, his emerald eyes stormy. As soon as we were in my room Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is," he roared, "you should have punched the git." I stripped from my uniform as they ranted among themselves. I wasn't sure how we ended up kissing. We hated each other and I hadn't even seen him move. I wouldn't have been able to reach his lips so the only option was option A. I couldn't deny the chemistry. Something about hating him made me want to rip the buttons off of his uniform. I couldn't understand why, lust was unexplainable for me. I didn't ponder it anymore as they ranted.

"Do you want me to heal your lip?" Ginny asked. I hadn't noticed her appear.

"Nah," I liked the bruising, it tingled.

"Malfoy must be one hell of a kisser." she commented, "I just can't believe he snogged you right in front of the class like that. McGonagall looked ready to cry, but Snape looked like a proud father."

"I can imagine." Harry muttered, "Her and Malfoy are on the top of Snape's OTP list."

"OTP?" I tilted my head to the side.

"One true pairing, it's usually a girl thing." Ginny explained, "it seems that Snape had a literal list of students that he ships on his desk. I've seen it."

We talked over our own set of cute couples, Lavender and Crabbe, Ron and Pansy, Harry and Lovegood, (according to my friends Malfoy and I would be cute together if he weren't an elitist prat.) It was a list thrown together based on looks and baby possibilities. Blaise and Ginny would be cute, but since I didn't want to out her crush on him I didn't mention it. Before long it was time to head down to dinner. We found a few seats along the end of the table. We hadn't finished serving ourselves when Malfoy came sauntering over.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I wanted to flip my bowl over on his head, not talk.

"No." I shoveled a spoonful of shepards pie into my face, before he shrugged. He cast the sonorous charm on his throat before speaking again.

"Hermione Granger? Will you be my date to the Graduation ball?"

I choked. The meat went down the wrong pipe leaving me breathless and gasping. He popped me hard in the back in an effort to right my breathing.

"I'm sorry, what?" I squeaked. He smirked at my reaction.

"You heard me Granger," he removed the charm, the hall was suspiciously quiet now. Even Professor Dumbledore sat with a spoon full of peas held precariously in front of his face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Everyone noticed how I didn't just say no.

"We're valedictorian and salutatorian, house royalty, and neither of us can deny this tension. It's unhealthy." I turned in my seat and gave him the once over. What harm could we do? He'd take me to an expensive restaurant, I'd hate a date, we'd release our tension in one of the head dorms, (four or six times that night) then when I woke up he'd be gone. We'd graduate the next day, end on a civil note, and go our separate ways. Sounded like a win win to me.

"Sure, why not. I'll let you know what color my dress it after Ginny and I come back from Hogsmeade." I turned around, my stomach twisting with anticipation. This should be interesting.

A.N./:: it had to be done. Review please. This will be rated M. For lemons. So long as I get reviews I update. Deal? Deal.


	2. Chapter 2

She said yes. I sauntered back to my table with my hands in my pockets. I wanted go fist pump, to shout praises to the sky, but I kept my racing heart in my chest. Pansy raised an expectant eyebrow and I couldn't control the excited quiver of my voice when I told her that she said yes.

"Congrats," she stabbed a broccoli stem with her fork, "I am still trying to will Ronald Weasley to ask me." I pushed my Brussels sprouts around on my plate. I'd been crushing on Granger since second year, but Pansy had a thing for Ronald since a chance encounter at a candy store in their childhood. She told the story so fondly, recalling how he'd been the youngest besides a small bundle in his mothers arms. She'd felt bad that they only got one piece each and slipped a stray galleon in his palm so he could afford more candy. He probably didn't remember the curly haired preschooler with the wide smile and emerald eyes, but she remembered him.

"You're a Slytherin Pansy. I thought you knew better?" Daphne sighed. She sat before us both, her hands folded neatly.

"If you get in good with Granger you'll be on Weasley's map."

"That's true," at that moment Weaslette left her seat, stretching and staring wistfully at our table. Pansy stood and began toward the Gryffindor table in a brisk, business like walk. She sat beside the curly haired Gryffindor, jumping into a conversation. I could imagine her explaining herself as if she were a risky investment. Silly girl. I finished my dinner quickly, making it my business to walk slowly out of the hall.

"...we're going next Hogsmeade visit. I can't imagine why you'd want to go with us we won't really be stopping in any boutiques that you're used to." With an apologetic glance in my direction Pansy shooed off her notions.

"Draco will buys your ball clothes. He is the one who asked you. That way it won't be a problem where we shop." She told her. I flipped her off. She smiled.

"And what of Ginny?"

"I heard Blaise was going to ask her. If he does, he'll get her outfit. They do it for all of their dates."

'Liar liar wand on fire,' I mouthed at her. I left the hall, not bothering to cast another look behind me.

Pansy was driving me insane. She'd paced the length of my room at least twelve times. Being head boy had its perks, but this was not one of them. She peered in my mirror again.

"I look awful,"

"You look fine,"

"My skin's too pale,"

"You're an indoor girl. Indoor girls are typically pale."

"I'm too thin,"

"You're a normal size,"

"So I'm fat," she said deadpan. I fell on my back, covering my face with my hands. I gave up. I wasn't doing this with her.

"Don't you have some conning to do?" I asked desperately, "Blaise has no idea that he plans to ask out Ginny Weasley. You should probably remind him that he planned to do that." She punched me in the chest.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic," she snapped. With one last look toward the mirror she ran my brush through her hair and rushed out. If there was one thing I hated about the girl was how she refused to clean my brush out after she raked it through that thick hair of hers. I had my own problems. I was on the committee for the ball, that paired with my 'death eater' status and I could have whatever I wanted, but what would she want? I could give her the world and she'd still look down her nose at me. This was my last couple of weeks at Hogwarts and my last couple of weeks with her. I couldn't say goodbye without her by my side. I didn't have time to berate myself for spending my time with her poorly. I was an idiot. Now I would weave her a barrette out of starlight if I had to. I'd paint her into the skies. Hell, I'd buy her a pair of glass slippers if I had to. Anything for her to realize I was her prince. I was half way through a muggle notebook, the torn and discarded sheets littered the floor like blue striped snow, when Blaise came tumbling in (without knocking might I add.)

"How am I supposed to ask the hottest Gryffindor in her year on a date? Do you know how many men she's turned down? I don't stand a chance." He retraced Pansy's steps, crunching my previous designs beneath his boots.

"She's not so bad. I've been paired with her in charms. She's a brilliant witch, not as brilliant as Hermione, but she's a close second. She's temperamental, but she isn't cruel. Just ask her, she doesn't have a boyfriend and as far as I've heard she isn't crushing on anyone. I say your chances are pretty high, but not if you don't hurry and ask her. He fidgeted a bit before picking up one of my designs.

"A glass slipper? Really?"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. Worry about yourself," I snapped. I knew it was a stupid idea when I drew it out.

"Fine, but how? What do you get a girl like her?"

"Nothing, just ask her!" I groaned. He finally stopped pacing, his eyes shone, and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"I have it. IhaveitIhaveitIhaveit!" He shouted, "I'll find her after Ancient Runes and have her follow the string." He ran out of my room going 'yesyesyesyes'.

****Ginny

I massaged my eyes as I exited the class. I only had a few more weeks of this crap and then I'd never look at another rune again. My heart nearly launched into my throat when I saw Blaise approaching me. His stride was confident, but predatory. His movements were nearly primal and his eyes glinted with excitement. I could barely stand to look at him. His perfect teeth gleamed against his chocolaty skin.

"Have I got a surprise for you Weaslette," he handed me a piece of red yarn, "follow it." He urged. The yarn laced around the arm of a statue and stretched as far as my eye could see.

"And what's all this?" I asked skeptically. He shouldered my bag giving me free reign. The string led me from the kitchens to the dungeons to the towers and on. All along I collected clues. Some of them could sing, some of them spun or pointed or gyrated. Nothing made sense until I dropped the tokens on the floor of his, Theodore's, and Crabbe's room. The tokens whizzed until they formed the words 'Will you go to the dance with me.' I turned to him a large smile plastered on my face.

"I thought you'd never ask." I told him honestly. I gave him a tight hug before rushing off to tell Hermione. I found her in her corner of the library, reading over a large textbook.

"Guess what?" I prompted. She tucked the ink stained quill in her bunched up tresses. I vaguely wondered how much of her highlights came from leftover ink.

"What?" She gave me her undivided attention, despite the textbook calling her name.

"He asked me to the Graduation ball," we both squealed like the teen girls we were instantly breaking into a nearly incoherent conversation about dresses and jewels. Hermione was determined to wear a ball gown with hundreds of silk layers. She had a reputation to uphold that was for sure, but I desperately wanted to convince her to become Gryffindors queen at the ball. I explained my idea, showing her a dress I'd designed. The plan was for it to pool around her feet like someone had liquified the stars. She fell in love with the idea easily, even making additions to make herself more grown up. The dress would be a a very pale blue at the base, but atop that would be three or four layers of sheer golden silk. I imagined her hair and exposed skin dusted with gold body glitter that made her twinkle in the spot light. She'd be a goddess. With her dress sorted out all we needed was someone to make it. I wouldn't be able to afford a handmade one of a kind dress, but mum promised me every year since I was a little girl that she'd buy me a new dress. I pulled out some parchment and snagged the quill from Hermione's hair. I told her in vivid details how he'd asked me and how gorgeous he was. I even explained the details of Hermione's date. I explained the light in his eyes and the nervousness that laced his usually easy smirk. Mum and I have known since third year he was in love with her. I've never seen anyone look as mesmerized as Malfoy did at the Yule Ball. So I explained about the afternoon events too. When I was all talked out I blew on the parchment and left Hermione to her reading. I was caught by surprise when someone yanked me into a closet and snatched my wand. I went to scream, but a deep voice silenced the closet. It was dark so it wasn't easy making out Malfoy's pointed features, but when I did I sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you say something!" I shrieked. I slapped him in his firm chest.

"Because, 'stop fighting it's me, Malfoy' didn't seem like it would be all that comforting." He snorted. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Well then...what do you want?"

"I know you know," he said cryptically, "you and your mum, the blasted Mrs. Weasley, know my secret."

"Maybe I do and maybe I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I know you know, you will not play coy with me Ginerva." I considered my options and decided that my match making sensibilities could not be ignored.

"Well then. I haven't told her yet, why corner me now being cryptic and crazy?" I asked.

"Because I have two weeks to get her to see me as more than a ferret, but less than a snake." I cocked an eyebrow at that, "I messed up. I spent years tormenting her, hoping this blasted attraction would fade. I thought if I was cruel enough I could convince myself that she wasn't the most beautiful person to stomp through my pitiful existence. Now I have two weeks to keep her from walking out of my life forever."

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked again.

"Anything, whatever girls do to get other girls to see guys positively. In return I can find your brother a date and fund a dress of your choice." My eyes lit up.

"What about a one of a kind, custom made wrap dress?"

"Whatever you want," he said earnestly. I shrugged.

"I'll send you a list of things she likes tonight, tomorrow I'll drop a hint, but just curious...is this 'date' for Ronald a certain bobbed Slytherin?" I asked knowingly. Ron told me that story every time we went to Honeydukes. He was always saying 'I was right here when she did it, she just pressed the coin to the inside of my hand!' He'd fallen in and out of love with Pansy Parkinson so many times it was almost like whip lash. Sometimes he hated her. He hated her for loving Malfoy, for being Slytherin, and for being perfect. Other days he loved her for the same reason. He would stomp around in frustration, brooding over his seemingly unrequited love.

"It would be. She's been bugging me to confront him on her behalf." He admitted. He rolled his head, giving me a good look at his long neck.

"He's in the common room. I was on my way up there, if you let me blindfold you I'll lead you."

"Two weeks left and I still won't figure out where the bloody thing is," regardless he let me tie his tie around his eyes and gave me his hand. I led him up the stairs and along the corridor, taking unnecessary turns as we went. I muffled my words as I whispered the password to the fat lady and stepped inside.

"Step up," I warned him, "it's about four inches." He did as told before the portrait swung closed. I removed his tie and welcomed him to the Gryffindor common room. There was silence as they glared at the snake in our lion den, but no one made too much of a fuss. Ron was sitting on the couch muttering to himself about the defiled sanctity of the common room. I rolled my eyes.

"Weasley,"

"Malfoy,"

No matter Malfoys civility with me they still couldn't stand the other. Malfoy ground his teeth at the mere sight of my brother. Ron, always temperamental, looked ready to swing.

"Did you come all this way to stare at me ferret?"

"I did not, I came to talk to the man my best friend fancies, unfortunately I can't seem to find a man amongst this rubbish pile." The tension between him and Ron was so unlike the sexual tension between him and Hermione I was almost tempted to stand between them.

"Pansy wants you to take her to the graduation ball," he spun in his heels and stalked toward the portrait.

"Huh," Ron said stupidly. He followed after Malfoy, forgetting his earlier attitude problem, "why would she want that?"

"Merlin only knows," Malfoy muttered, "that's what she wanted me to tell you. Anything beyond that isn't my problem." Again he went to leave, but this time Ron's insisting hand wrapped around Malfoy's forearm. I watched his liquid grey eyes slide down to Ronald's offending appendage.

"Don't touch," he yanked his arm away.

"You came all the way up here so you might as well tell me what all of this about," Ron's attempt at nonchalance was a failed one.

"I've told you what it is about. That is all I had to say and it is all I am going to say, anything else you need to know is between the two of you." With that he swept out of the portrait and out of sight.

An:/ review please. I'm happy with the review flow on this one so if you keep it up I will too.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy

There he was. I was tired of waiting. Draco told me that he'd spoken to him, but hadn't been able to say much because of his overall dislike *cough* jealousy *cough*. I rose from the table and strolled purposefully to the opposite end of the hall.

"Ronald Weasley?" He looked up from his plate, peas stuck to the corners of his mouth.

"Can we talk," he motioned for me to sit. I did, helping myself to a glass of pineapple juice. He offered me a plate filled with spinach, strawberries, and pineapples. I accepted the fruit topped salad, but didn't eat it. I sat quietly for a moment.

"Draco told me he spoke to you," I began.

"Hardly," he muttered. Ginny Weasley to came to Draco's defense.

"You can hardly blame him, Ronald looked ready to take his head off for being in the common room."

"You can't blame it all on Ron, Malfoy has a temper of his own. I bet my pinky that he was looking down at Ron like he were a loathsome little cockroach all the while grinding his teeth."

Ginny blushed, "well you're right about that. They were both needlessly hostile, but at least Malfoy tried to remain cordial. You can't blame the guy for hating Ron."

"Ginny! You're supposed to be my sister!" Ron complained.

"He's jealous is all, just as you are of him." I said finally. Before he could retaliate I held my hand up to him, "you're both in the same situation." I told him meaningfully, "why not try to get along. He's going to throw back whatever you throw at him ten fold. Instead of fighting these next few weeks let's show these first years how us eighth years do house unity." I saw Granger smile lightly, she raised her glass to me. The table followed her lead, raising their glasses to the Slytherin table. Draco raised his, leading our table in the salute to them. Professor Dumbledore was beside himself with pleasure, his eyes twinkled with pride instead of mischief. Weasley nudged Ron, mouthing a not so sneaky 'go on.' He banged his spoon on his goblet causing the hall to fall silent. Harry and Neville flanked him as he took a deep, shaky breath.

Let this groove light

I couldn't shut my mouth as he began to sing. His voice shook terribly, but he -more or less- hit all of the notes.

"...Let you know go you're lookin good you're out of sight (out of sight)."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as he fell back. Harry and Neville moved before him as they continued singing the modified muggle song.

"Just move your self and glide like a seven forty seven." Harry sang.

"Just tell the DJ to play your favorite tune," Neville added. I clapped in delight as Ron used a couple of wands along the tables to act as drum sticks. A couple of people cheered them on as they went.

"You will find...peace of mind...I'll be there after while if you want my love! We can boogie on down! Down! Boogie on down!" I whooped a bit as he slid along the hall floor like a rockstar. Breathless he looked up at me and asked the words I was dying to here.

"Will you go to the graduation dance with me?" Awestruck and more than a little giddy I squealed and hugged him. My face buried in his neck and arms rested on his broad shoulders. The castle was abuzz with his performance.

"Malfoy got outdone. Watch our Hermione." Ginerva giggled. Granger laughed at that.

"I don't need anything extravagant," I heard her laugh. "Besides Ron did that because he cares. Malfoy is in it for the shag." I would be sure to warn Draco later. With dates secure I moved toward the girls to talk dresses. Upon seeing Ginerva's design for Hermione's dress I was nearly begging her to design one for me. My only request was for it to match Ronald's eyes. She set to work sketching , taking in my body type and height as she worked. She turned the tablet to me to expose a very fae type dress. The sleeves were chopped at the shoulders leaving bits of lace to cover my shoulders. The back dipped dangerously and she'd covered it with another piece of lace so that it flirted with the schools dress code. The chest line was modest, but I would be exposing lots of leg. The bottom reminded me of the bottom of Tinkerbells leaf dress. She charmed the drawing ice blue and I nearly declared her as the witch to design my wedding dress.

"Now what about you?" I asked her. I pulled at my fingertip. She flipped to another page.

"I'm thinking this," it was a crimson mermaid dress, I imagined how her hips would look accentuated in Crimson. Her ginger hair would be in an elegant updo and her lips would be painted rouge. I could make her eyes smolder with a smoky eye. I found myself itching to make her over, the paint her lips until the red color bled and stained her own lips that color. Blaise and Draco was right. They were goddesses fallen to earth. I stood.

"I've better get back to my own kind," I told them as dinner ended. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

I caught Draco before breakfast the next morning just as he was heading out.

"Cough up the gaelleons," I told him playfully. He handed me a suitable heavy bag of golden chips.

"Have fun spending my inheritance," he huffed. I rolled my eyes and went on with the information I had for him.

"She thinks you just want to shag her," I told him casually, "I quote 'Ron did that because he cares. Malfoy is just in it for the shag.'" He swore and nodded, taking an unexpected turn and racing up the staircase toward the towers. I shrugged and headed into the great hall. I could only find Hermione, but ten minutes later Ginny and Malfoy appeared, both chatting amicably about something or another. They ate breakfast together while I ate with Hermione. We mused about graduation and she fretted over her half written speech.

"I want us to graduate as Hogwarts students, not Gryffindors and Slytherins. We're more than that now. You fought in a war for the light. I used dark magic. I just want to graduate as one."

"Ask Draco to help you write it. He's always scribbling away in a muggle notepad." As I said that a paper airplane came soaring toward us. She caught it. We both looked back to see who sent it, only to be left wanting. Draco was speaking animatedly to Ginny and Blaise wasn't one for notes.

"Who is it from?" She didn't answer. Her eyes scanned the pages angrily, her fists crumbled the edges of the enchanted paper. She thrust the parchment in my hands.

"Who does he think he is?" She snapped. I looked it over.

Hermione,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood and for making you feel inferior. You aren't. I was an idiot. I thought if you felt inferior you would be inferior, but it didn't work that way. I've always been second to you. I dont have as good of grades or as many friends. I didn't fight on the side of the light. I can't tell you why I was such a prick to you, not in a letter at least. You deserve to be told in person and I will, but I also want to make amends. This is a formal apology for being an idiot. If you forgive me meet me at Honeydukes. I'll make it up to you there.

Draco Malfoy

She was steaming.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. The letter hadn't been insulting it was effective and well written and...impersonal. She was angry, because he took the embarrassment out of apologizing, therefore removing the meaning out of it.

"Malfoy!" She yelled. He looked up, his eyes wide with terror. She stomped toward him and I followed.

"I warned you," I heard Ginny laugh. He nearly fell over trying to back away from her. She cornered him against the wall, standing on her tip toes to gain height.

"You think you can apologize for torturing me for 8 *years* in a paraph of a letter?" She shrieked. Tears filled her eyes, "you made me hate myself! I hated how I was born because of you!" I felt myself duck my head. She wasn't just talking to him. It wasn't just him it was me too. I bit my trembling lip as she continued. "What did a twelve year old girl ever do to deserve that?" She exposed her wrists to him. He gaped at her, my words tumbled out of my mouth befor so could stop them.

"Nothing," I said. Her tears dropped from her eyelashes like diamonds, "we were bloody idiots Hermione." My own tears fell. "If I'd known it affected you like that..." I hiccuped, "I didn't know! It was always just a word. Like fat or ugly..."

"Words have power," she said evenly. Then she smiled and her arms flung around me. We both stood there trembling and sobbing. I apologized profusely into her shoulder and she promised me it was okay. She promised that she forgave me. Draco on the other hand looked disgusted. He bolted from the great hall like he was on fire. Ginerva ran after him, leaving her sketchbook with me. I ran my hands over my face, wiping tears. The great hall had gone quiet again. Hermione and I tilted our noses in the air and left the great hall in a huff.

It's not all that long, but it's an 'on my break' update. Next update should be longer.


End file.
